1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for automated gathering of fishing data.
2. Background of the Invention
Fishermen generally rely on handwritten logs to track historical catch information. These logs typically include at least the time and place that catches are made. It is believed that spreadsheet software is available to allow the construction of a database of information from information manually entered from the fisherman's log.
A problem associated in maintaining a handwritten log is that is difficult to enter information accurately. For example, log entries are often made well after a fish is landed, and the information pertaining to the catch must be correctly recalled from a person's memory. Moreover, if fishing is fast (e.g., many or multiple fish are being caught), entering catch information is often forgotten until the action slows, in which time the position and other relevant information may be significantly different than when the action first started. Additionally, move information is generally available then is convenient to log, and therefore, pertinent information is often not recorded.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to automate data acquisition in order to readily obtain and build a reliable fishing database.